


Иначе

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Они спят уже полгода.





	Иначе

Жар катился по телу, как растопленный мёд. От живота до пальцев ног и обратно, к самому горлу. Он жёг изнутри, Изая пытался проглотить слюну, чтобы хоть немного ослабить это ощущение, но во рту было сухо. Зато там внизу влажно хлопала смазка, а по бедрам стекали капли пота, пачкая серые простыни.

И было безумно хорошо.

Кровать глухо поскрипывала под весом двух тел. Сердце Шизуо бодалось в спину, где-то между лопаток, Изая чувствовал каждый удар, хватал ртом разогретый воздух и елозил затылком по влажному плечу Шизуо. Тот лежал под ним, обнимал, и либо издевался, либо у самого уже просто не осталось сил, потому он двигал бедрами неторопливо, зато широко — выходил почти полностью, чтобы через секунду прижаться так плотно, как только мог.

Этот размеренный ритм сводил с ума.

Изая сейчас был способен лишь смазано водить взглядом по потолку, потому что Шизуо прижимал к себе так крепко, а трахал так чувственно, что рассудок исчезал, плавился. И во всем теле оставалось лишь густое тягучее возбуждение.

Только кислорода совсем не хватало.

Изая слабо помнил, как потянулся к чужим губам. Он пришел в себя, только когда язык Шизуо глубоко и мокро вылизывал его рот, когда зубы прикусили нижнюю губу, и в этот момент получилось ухватить немного воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться от наслаждения.

Отчаянные попытки и все равно бесполезные. Сегодня Орихара Изая сдохнет в своей собственной постели от удовольствия. Потому что сегодня всё совсем иначе.

Сильные руки Шизуо скользили плавно от живота вверх, по груди, до самого горла, мягко оглаживая кадык, затем — вниз, задевая член, и от этих даже мимолетных прикосновений в паху сгущался тяжелый комок. Шизуо прижимал ближе к себе, а Изая раздвигал ноги шире и сам старался насадиться, потому что терпеть почти не оставалось сил.

Сегодняшний секс его угробит. Определённо.

Шизуо двигался под ним — горячий и скользкий. Качал бедрами, хрипло дышал на ухо, часто облизывал губы, и когда Изая слышал это влажное причмокивание, то мог думать лишь об одном. Поцеловать этот горячий рот.

И он целовал. Снова и снова, закидывал руку выше, цеплялся за волосы на затылке Шизуо и трахал языком его рот — так же медленно и тягучее, как Шизуо трахал его самого.

Пусть от этого растянутого наслаждения сгорят оба. Пусть сгорит весь мир.

Изая с силой сжал в кулаке ком простыни — вязкие капли спермы брызнули на живот, — тело дрогнуло, выгнулось. Но горячая грудь Шизуо никуда не исчезла. Словно их тела уже склеились, стали единым сгустком желания и удовольствия — всеобъемлющего, оглушающего, лишающего сил.

Они спят уже полгода. Но никогда Изая еще не чувствовал себя так, как сегодня.

***

Тёплая вода сыпалась на макушку, стекала по плечам и спине. Мягко окутывала паром, забирала усталость, и тело становилось лёгким, почти невесомым. Как будто прошедшая ночь вымыла Изаю изнутри, освободила от мыслей, оставив только блаженную пустоту и удовлетворение.

Непривычно. Но…

Приятно.

Изая выбрался из душевой, лениво вытерся, засунул себя в белый махровый халат. Сейчас бы кофе — одну чашечку, чтобы насладиться любимым ароматом и вкусом. Надо бы попросить Шизуо приготовить. За последнее время он неплохо наловчился делать кофе именно так, как нужно. Как нравилось Изае.

Он затянул мягкий пояс, вышел из ванной.

И понял, что этим утром ему кофе делать явно не собираются.

— Даже душ не примешь? — спросил Изая, когда последняя пуговица на белой рубашке была застегнута, а руки нырнули в рукава жилета.

Шизуо обернулся, почему-то задержал взгляд чуть дольше, чем обычно. Чуть дольше, чем нужно было бы. Изая уже не первый раз замечал подобное, но значения этому не придавал. До сегодняшнего дня. 

Шизуо поправил манжеты, снова отвернулся.

— Нет необходимости, — сухо ответил он.

Как будто был где-то в своих мыслях, а не здесь, в одной спальне с другим мужчиной, секс с которым заставлял Шизуо приходить сюда снова и снова. Шизуо справился с пуговицами на жилете, разгладил ткань ладонями. А затем молча вышел из комнаты.

И Изае подумалось, что вот это уже совсем странно.

Шизуо никогда не жаждал задержаться здесь после совместной ночи, но душ принимал всегда без исключений. Не хочу весь день терпеть твой запах на себе, говорил он и первым скрывался за дверью ванной. Позже, правда, перестал так спешить. Спокойно дожидался, пока помоется Изая, иногда даже засыпал. А когда Изая его будил, — сонно хмурился, но все равно собирался с силами, отклеивал себя от подушки и заставлял подняться. И непременно шёл в душ.

Изая посмотрел на прикроватную тумбочку Шизуо. Хмыкнул. Подошел, взял вещицу и тоже направился вниз.

Шизуо, согнувшись у самой двери, натягивал ботинки.

— Ты сегодня более рассеянный, чем обычно, — как бы между делом сообщил Изая. И показал в своей руке телефон.

Шизуо выпрямился, расправил плечи. Потянулся за раскладушкой, но Изая отвел руку, не отдал.

— Ну что ты опять придумал? — устало выдохнул Шизуо.

А лицо — как маска. Ненастоящее. Изая слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы сомневаться. Так и стоял, выцеливал зоркими глазами каждое мельчайшее изменение в этом искусственном, искаженном ложью выражении.

— Изая… — еще раз терпеливо повторил Шизуо, шагнул ближе. — Отдай телефон и я пойду уже.

Изая шустро спрятал руки за спиной, отступил назад.

— Завтрак, — коротко и лаконично озвучил он.

Внезапные метаморфозы на лице Шизуо — удивление, подозрительность, сомнение — иногда завораживали настолько, что Изая на мгновение-другое выпадал из окружающей реальности. Так и в этот раз — непозволительная роскошь на крохотный миг, — а Шизуо уже стоял вплотную и хмуро смотрел сверху вниз.

Молодец. Собрался, снова взял себя в руки.

— Я же и сам забрать могу, — напомнил он.

— Конечно, можешь, — без промедления согласился Изая. — А можешь приготовить нам завтрак.

Изая всегда завтракал чашкой крепкого кофе, аппетита с утра просто не было. Зато он совершенно точно был у Шизуо. И вполне приличный. Месяц назад, когда Изая впервые попросил приготовить ему кофе, Шизуо так торопился и нервничал, что его желудок урчал только громче, как трактор.

Изая тогда непринужденно предложил «поискать что-нибудь в холодильнике». На что получил небрежное и довольно однозначное «вот ещё».

Вполне в духе Шизуо.

— «Нам»? — в итоге глупо переспросил он. — Ты сказал, приготовить завтрак «нам»?

Шизуо бесконечные секунды с недоумением пялился в ответ. Уже полгода они спят вместе, и никогда еще Шизуо не оставался, не проводил в этой квартире больше времени, чем нужно для обычного здорового секса. Нетерпеливо сбегал, как будто было неприятно, как будто корил себя за то, что вообще позволил себе в очередной раз оказаться здесь.

— Сказал, — подтвердил Изая. — Вареный рис и натто, — предложил он. Помолчал и затем добавил: — Если ты, конечно, не против задержаться еще немного.

Шизуо вновь сделался предельно серьезным, напряженным. Смотрел внимательно, Изая прекрасно знал этот взгляд. Так смотрят люди, когда осторожны, когда обдумывают каждое своё слово и действие. Когда любая ошибка может разрушить то, что небезразлично, но верный ответ может подарить что-то гораздо большее. И нужно выбрать правильный путь — рискнуть или нет — даже если глубоко внутри сидит обычный человек, который боится стать уязвимым.

Шизуо молчал. Тихо-тихо вдыхал и выдыхал и не решался сказать хоть что-то. Казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать, как стучит его сердце.

Изая уже не прятал руки за спиной, и взгляд Шизуо неуверенно опустился вниз, когда он вложил в его ладонь телефон. Простой, самый обычный жест, который говорил «решай самостоятельно». И Шизуо этот жест уловил. Буквально. Зацепил пальцы Изаи, взял его руку в свою — тёплую, чуть-чуть шершавую, самую малость, ведь Шизуо уже давно не выкорчевывал дорожные знаки. Не было повода.

Изая не смотрел ему в глаза. Он бездумно разглядывал складки на одежде, черные пуговицы его жилета и лишь водил большим пальцем по его руке. Слов не требовалось. Вместо них говорили жесты, прикосновения, тихое дыхание, которое так отчетливо слышно в окружающей мягкой тишине.

Изая прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. И только после этого Шизуо почти беззвучно, будто воздух застревал в скованном горле, прошептал:

— Если ты приглашаешь — с радостью.

Изая только сейчас понял, как напряжен был последние две минуты. И теперь это напряжение таяло и стекало по телу вниз, освобождая грудную клетку, позволяя глубже вдохнуть, словно на какие-то сто двадцать секунд организм забыл как дышать, да и вообще как функционировать. Накатившее волнение быстро отступало и растворилось совсем, когда Шизуо крепче сжал руку, опустил голову Изае на плечо и тяжело засопел в мягкий халат.

Спрятался? Или просто Изая так сильно сжимал его руки в ответ, что высвободить их и обнять просто не получилось бы? Или Шизуо и не пытался.

Изая ткнулся носом в ворот белой рубашки, вдохнул тепло и лёгкий сладкий аромат. К этому аромату он слишком привык за последние полгода.

Привязанность — недопустимая слабость. Хотя, слабости есть у всех. Даже у сильнейших.

— Что, стало так заметно?.. — приглушенно пробормотал Шизуо. Как будто мысли прочитал.

Конечно, нет. Просто думает о том же.

— Ты — не самый хороший актер, Шизу-чан, — сквозь улыбку признался Изая. Щадящее сравнение, в общем-то, если учесть, что контролировать свои эмоции Шизуо практически не умел. По крайней мере, раньше. Сейчас чему-то научился, но всё равно этого слишком мало, чтобы обмануть того, кого не может обмануть целый город.

Шизуо не ответил. Лишь продолжал греть шею своим дыханием и какой-то непослушной прядкой щекотать щеку. Жутко захотелось эту прядку примять. Пальцы разжались, отпустили руку Шизуо. Изая провел чуть влажной ладонью по его затылку, по жестким, выжженным краской волосам. Прядка послушно пригладилась.

А тёплая пятерня Шизуо теперь бережно пригревала между лопаток, едва-едва сминала халат. И этого прикосновения, и тихого дыхания за ухом, и тёплой груди Шизуо хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя самым защищённым во вселенной.

Когда-то Изая был убеждён, что лишь одиночество может даровать безопасность, и слабо верил, что что-нибудь сможет это убеждение пошатнуть. Теперь всё становилось немного иначе. Сердце с торжественным спокойствием продолжало стучать рядом с Хейваджимой Шизуо.

И сейчас надёжнее этого человека в мире не существовало ничего.

— Между прочим, — задумчиво сказал Изая, покусывая нижнюю губу, перебирая кончиками пальцев высветленные пряди, — я купил молоко.

— Да ладно? — Шизуо от неожиданности оторвался от плеча, изумлённо уставился в ответ. Снова стал похож на прежнего себя, не спрятанного за нелепыми кривыми масками.

Живой, настоящий. 

— Ага, — подтвердил Изая. — А еще пудинг. Правда я в них не разбираюсь, так что взял три вида. На выбор.

Шизуо таращился удивлёнными глазищами, брови уехали под челку. Правда быстро вернулись, когда живот хозяина протяжно так заурчал. Как уже знакомый трактор.

— Давай так, — милосердно предложил Изая, утягивая Шизуо на кухню, — пока ты готовишь нам завтрак, я заварю прекрасный кофе и разрешу тебе перебить аппетит баночкой пудинга.

Они остановились перед холодильником, Изая открыл дверцу, продемонстрировал приобретенный запас. Казалось, еще немного, и Шизуо, как ребенок, заляпает пол слюнями.

— Всего одной баночкой? — сглотнув, спросил он. Это прозвучало почти жалобно. Зато выглядело весьма забавно.

— Что, двумя?

— Двумя. Или тремя, — подытожил Шизуо. — Я таких ещё не пробовал.

Изая изо всех сил попытался зажать улыбку губами. Когда он закупался недельным запасом пудинга, то даже представить не мог, какими по-детски голодными глазами гроза Икебукуро будет смотреть на миниатюрные баночки сладкого десерта.

А это, между прочим, на редкость уморительное зрелище. И весьма милое.

— Бери, сколько душе угодно, — в итоге улыбнулся Изая, отвернулся к кофемашине. Позади тихо хлопнула дверь холодильника, зашуршала упаковочная фольга. 

Губы упрямо тянулись за пределы лица. Благо квартира здесь просторная, а то край улыбки, чего доброго, вполне мог вывалиться в окно. 

Изая вытащил из шкафчика две кружки. 

С сегодняшнего дня всё действительно иначе.


End file.
